


Three Sides To Every Story

by deartabbie



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartabbie/pseuds/deartabbie
Summary: My canon-compliant interpretation of what happened after Acheron found out the truth of Styxx's life, and a good explanation of why Apollo never tried to hurt him again, despite knowing he was still alive.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Three Sides To Every Story

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind! I'm so afraid of people saying this is awful! I do not own any characters or the story, all credit goes to Sherri. Please comment any edits you see needing to be made and your thoughts on the story so far! I will write more if it goes over well.

**Ash’s stomach shrank with dread. “What?”**

**“You know how all Chthonians are mortal born? None are supposed to ever come from the gods?”**

**“Yeah?” Ash was the only exception to that rule.**

**“Styxx didn’t steal your birthright, Grom… you stole his. He was the one who was supposed to be born a Chthonian. But when you were put into the womb with him, you sucked up all of his main powers from him and left him with some pretty crappy byproducts.”**

**The nosebleeds and headaches and ability to hear other people’s thoughts.**

**And no means to protect himself from it.**

**Shit.**

**Ash was so nauseated over it all, he wasn’t sure how he kept from vomiting. “How do I make this right, Savitar?”**

**“That, my brother, is the question. And if I knew the answer, I’d play the lottery.”**

He swallowed back the rising bile. “Give me Styxx’s memories. I need them. He has mine, I deserve his.”

“How is punishing yourself going to help either of you?” Savitar asked. “Nothing can be changed now.”

Ash ground his teeth. “The first step to helping is gaining perspective.” He had always preached to his Dark Hunters that there were three sides to every story - yours, theirs, and the truth that lies somewhere in the middle. Maybe this could show him the middle.

Sighing, Savitar rolled his eyes. “Helping who? Styxx or yourself? The answer is no, Grom. I won’t help you with this, I’m sorry. My suggestion would be to respect his wishes and leave him alon--”

Before he was finished speaking, Ash flashed himself back to the main temple hall in Katateros. There was no way he could do as Savitar recommended. No way to go back to living as if his twin didn’t exist, as if he truly was the spoiled, arrogant prince who had everything handed to him on a platter. 

The words Savitar spoke stung. The truth was, he wasn’t sure if his desire for Styxx’s memories stemmed from wanting to help his brother, or if he just desperately wanted to alleviate the guilt that seemed to weigh heavier with each passing second. 

For the following days, Ash confined himself in Katateros, pacing around the large temple while thinking of all the ways he had unknowingly, or at times knowingly, wronged his brother throughout their long lives. He tried to wrap his mind around the ways he still didn't even remember. 

Tori and Sebastos came to see him each day, but he couldn't bear to stop mulling over what to do, how to make things right. He took time discussing with Tori the logical options, such as trying to sit down and have a conversation with Styxx. But given the anger he expressed at Ash’s visit to his tent, that didn’t seem likely to go over well. The only answer he came up with over and over again was that he needed Styxx's memories. Surely that would begin to make it better. Or at least closer to fair. Or simply give him guidance toward the next steps he should follow toward redemption.

Ash paused his pacing, officially making up his mind. He went to Artemis’s temple. 

She gasped at his unexpected visit. “What are you doing here?!” she exclaimed nervously, anxious about how the other gods would react to the presence of his power, which he did not take the time to conceal.

Acheron couldn't care less about the Greek pantheon's opinions of him. If they started a war over his mere presence, they’d be wiped out entirely by Apollymi. “I need you to give me my brother’s memories. The same way you gave him mine.”

“You'd have to ask Mnimi, she owed me a favor. Why would you want that donkey’s memories, anyway?” she questioned, eyeing him suspiciously. “He was a pompous prince who tormented you.”

Not wanting to give her more details than necessary, he turned to seek out the goddess of memory. “Which temple is hers?”

An odd tingle prickled his neck from her lack of response and he glanced over his shoulder. Artemis looked down while she bit her lip, her body language riddled with guilt.

Ash froze, dread filling his chest. “What is it?”

She looked back at him and pinched her lips together as she debated how to word what she wanted to say. “I think I should mention before you have his memories… Apollo is obsessed with Styxx, he has been since the moment he laid eyes on him as a child... He's continued to press me for his whereabouts since he learned that Styxx still lives. I've known for… a _while_... that my brother has done some despicable things to yours.” 

Ash felt his fury ignite. “Why did you never tell me?" She didn’t respond and wouldn't meet his eyes. "There's something else, isn't there?" He paused to inspect her expression closer. "You didn’t... tell me you didn’t… did you tell him where Styxx is right now?”

Red eyes glowing and blue skin swirling, Acheron’s demonic god form suddenly appeared in front of her. Artemis backed away. “Not at first...” She jumped sideways as he took a threatening step toward her. “You have to understand, Apollo wouldn’t leave me alone about it! I couldn't handle his constant badgering anymore, especially not when I heard his current location from your mother a few days ago - she's still angry that you have anything to do with him, you know? Don’t you remember that Styxx gelded you and tried to kill you?”

Acheron’s stomach sank at her words. Why had he stupidly mentioned where Styxx lived to his mother? She had wondered why he was so distraught, so he told her of his conversations with Urian and Sav, and what he had seen in the tent. Still, she remained unconvinced that his twin could be anything above vile. He should have known better than to give her such vital information, of course Apollymi would jump at the idea of inflicting misery on someone she determined to need punishment. Ash had no doubt that his mother knew that telling Artemis Styxx’s location would get back to Apollo. It was likely her objective all along.

Ash wanted to end Artemis right then and there for knowingly subjecting someone to the cruelties of her brother. “Are you fucking insane?! Apollo is a sick, _sick_ creature. I wouldn’t wish him on my worst enemy!” he roared, then dropped his voice to a menacing growl. “When did you tell him?" _How much time do I have?_

She shrank back as much as she could. “Well, you see... the reason I was so curious about your sudden interes--” Acheron glared and showed his fangs, hurrying her to answer his question. “Apollo left for him yesterday.” Artemis squeaked out.

Leaving her, Acheron flashed back to the desert where he last saw Styxx three days ago. It was night now, millions of stars glittering vibrantly above his brother’s tiny black tent. The meager home was set up far away from civilization, with his only companions being a dog, a horse, and a camel.

The dead bodies of Styxx's pets laid silently around the outside of the tent, making Ash’s heart sink. He heard sounds from within - a distressed groan followed by a cruel laugh, a laugh that he knew all too well. Ash rushed to the tent, tearing open the flap and came to a horrified halt.

Apollo grinned up to meet his eyes, blood running down his chin. Styxx laid naked under him, pinned on his stomach by Apollo's massive body and a thin rope tied around his wrists. With one hand, Apollo wrenched his brother’s head around by a handful of hair to look at Acheron. 

Styxx hissed at the tug on his scalp and his eyes grew wide when they landed on his twin, the expression he wore changing from dull hatred and pain to pure panic. It was clear that he caught himself and tried to smooth over his features to not give away the fear, but it was too late - both gods had seen that flash of terror.

“Would you care to join, _Apostolos_?” Apollo asked with amusement. "He's still as tight,” he thrust his hips, making Styxx yelp, “and sweet as ever." His head ducked to slurp and lick at more of the blood flowing from Styxx’s neck. His hands violently groped up and down the bare flesh beneath him. 

Styxx tried to thrash, his mask of neutrality slipping off for another split second, terrified eyes staying glued to Acheron the entire time. Movement was limited, the heavy body on top of him fully pinned him to the floor, The rope around his wrists wasn’t even necessary; he would have been just as trapped without it. 

“Now, now, Prince…” Apollo said in a condescending tone, chuckling softly as the man beneath him struggled like a wild animal. “How many times today must you be reminded that fighting me only makes things worse?” In a motion too fast for a human to comprehend, Apollo snapped Styxx’s arm with a sickening crunch. He let out a hoarse scream, followed by more screams when the god didn't let go of the shattered bone, kneading it roughly to draw out the pain further.

As the scene before him unfolded, Ash found himself frozen in shock until the sound of his brother’s agonized cries thawed, no, _burned_ him back to reality. Still in his god form, he rushed forward and yanked Apollo away by his throat. Then, just as he planned on tearing the god apart piece by piece this time - with the idea of leaving him only alive enough to not end the world - Apollo gave a cocky smile and disappeared.

Always the coward. _Of fucking course._

Ash growled, but stopped himself from going after him. Apollo would pay later, one way or another. He’d be sure of it. 

Styxx tried to scoot away from Acheron and gasped at the jostling of his broken arm, gritting his teeth to not make more sound. It was a near certainty that he was about to be pulverized, likely in a more painful manner than whatever Apollo had planned for him. Maybe his brother was only upset that he hadn't gotten first dibs. 

Ash transformed back to his human form and vaporized the rope holding Styxx's wrists behind his back. Styxx didn’t move, just stared with a blank expression and feral eyes.

A memory tore through his mind and Ash dropped to his knees as images of his brother with the same expression played through his mind. It was the second night Styxx had been with Estes in Atlantis, after the large group of men invited by their disgusting uncle had finally left. The night before, Styxx cried after everything that was done to him. Ash had mocked and laughed at him, saying whatever cruel things he could think of. That next night, the one Ash so clearly remembered now, Styxx didn’t cry. He wore a mask of careful stoic blankness as he stared at a wall and listened to Ash’s continued taunts.

Acheron rocked back and forth breathing hard into his hands while trying not to vomit at the idea of his own actions, but in the end he quickly dashed outside to unload his stomach.

Styxx stayed as still as possible, sucking in shallow breaths while he mentally prepared himself for whatever humiliation or brutality Acheron would rain down on him. Perhaps he remembered Ryssa's accusations before her death and believed he had seduced Apollo, too. That would explain his anger and disgust - Styxx could hear his wretching outside the tent. He tried to think of ways to get away, or at least put up a fight. Not that he'd be able to do much damage to a god while without weapons - or clothes, for that matter. All means for him to truly fight back had been destroyed upon Apollo's arrival; his weapons disintegrated, his beloved pets murdered. Yet, Apollo deliberately did not immobilize Styxx. He _wanted_ him to attempt to get away. It thrilled the god to use something as simple as rope and his sheer physical strength to incapacitate, and made the following hours of slow torture more entertaining. 

Pulling himself together, Ash came back in, dropped to his knees, and crawled forward. His vision hovered over Styxx's body, unsure of where to start with healing. His brother flinched at the proximity and his breathing caught, but he remained silent and shifted his gaze away, looking longingly outside through the open flap behind Acheron. 

It was hard not to gape at the injuries. Deep black and blue bruises colored his torso, along with dozens of cuts, scrapes, bites, and even a few burns - all on top of the scars already marring his body. A normal human would not have survived. Vomit threatened to spew again when his scan came to Styxx’s lower body. There was a large amount of drying blood mixed with other bodily fluids on his backside and thighs. 

_How could I let this happen?_

Acheron sat back on his knees and wept into his hands. 

Styxx watched in weary confusion.

For an immeasurable amount of time, the only sounds that could be heard were their combined breathing. Styxx’s shallow, controlled; Acheron’s ragged.

"Why are you here?" Styxx rasped, finally breaking the quiet.

Ash shook his head and looked up. “I'm sorry. I’m so sorry I didn't get here in time to prevent this. I'll heal you and get you somewhere safe."

Styxx lifted his head a fraction to glare, wincing when it jostled his arm. "Your _healing_ ," he said the word as if it repulsed him, "does more harm than good. I've dealt with many vicious attacks from Apollo before and I'll surely have many more in my future to deal with now that he knows where to find me."

"No. I won't let that happen. I'll hide you from him." Ash met his brother’s gaze. _I will never let him hurt you again_.

Piercing, vibrant blue met swirling silver. "If you truly want to help, kill me so I don't have to be stuck with this existence any longer."

Acheron’s stomach dropped. "I don't have the power to do that." He lied. 

Styxx rolled his face toward the tent wall. "Then do with me as you please and leave me to my misery, _Idikos_."

Ash winced at the Atlantian word a slave used for his master. He set a gentle hand on his back, instantly healing all of his wounds. Styxx cringed away and shot another glare over his shoulder but stretched his arm out to feel that it was no longer broken. A blanket that he remembered being on Styxx's bed in Didymos materialized into his hands and he draped it over him. 

"We are brothers. I will do everything I can to figure out how to keep you safe from Apollo."

Styxx snarled. "Don't be nice to me. You've said it plenty of times, we are not brothers." He gripped the blanket tight around himself. “Why the fuck are you here?”

Ash knew he wouldn’t accept any answer that was given, so he didn’t respond. Instead, he went outside the tent and revived the animals, letting the dog inside to happily whine and wiggle up against his master.

Styxx rolled to his back, looking surprised as the dog trampled him with excitement. After a long moment he looked to Acheron with desperation in his eyes and asked, "Can you bring people back to life?"

"Only if they've recently died and their soul is still near their body. Your animals were not ready to leave you." Ash said softly. He wished that he could offer something more. 

Styxx's expression turned blank again and he rolled back over to face the tent. The dog happily trotted back outside to keep guard. “Do whatever you came here to do and leave."

Ash sat down in the middle of the tent, staring at his brother's back while considering ways to keep him out of Apollo’s reach. Even moving him somewhere else left him open for attack, Apollo would eventually find him. The only way to fully keep him safe would be to move him to Katateros, but the trauma he must have experienced there made that option a last resort. Killing Apollo would make things so much easier if it didn't end the world.

"When did Apollo mark you?" Acheron asked suddenly. 

Styxx sighed in exasperation but surprised Ash with an actual answer. "During the war with Atlantis. But years later one of the Atlantian goddesses and Athena requested that he give up his claim to me, and he agreed. The mark is just a scar now with no meaning."

That gave Ash an idea. A terrible, uncomfortable idea. But the best idea he could think of. "When a god marks a human, it signifies fierce ownership and all other gods know to leave that person alone or risk starting a war..." 

Styxx sat up and held the blanket to his nose as it began to pour blood. "What is your fucking point? I have been released. He won't war with you over whatever you're about to do to me."

Ash groaned and rolled his eyes. "I am not interested in doing anything to you, okay? I want to help you. You do not deserve to be in Apollo's crosshairs."

Styxx laughed bitterly and gave Acheron a harsh stare. "You want me to believe that you are helping me out of the goodness of your heart? I'm not that stupid. I’ve been screwed over too many times, especially by you.”

“Rejecting an offer to keep you protected from Apollo seems pretty stupid to me.” Ash snapped, standing up.. 

Styxx stood up, too, dropping the blanket from his still pouring nose to wrap it around his waist. “I didn’t reject the offer from Dionysus, look where that got me.”

That caused Acheron to pause. “He offered to protect you from Apollo?”

“If I refused to do as he asked, they would have left me on the Vanishing Isle with him!” he hissed. “So just get your fucking demands out now, I’m tired of this game.”

How many times could Ash throw up in one day? He felt the ever-rising nausea as he wrapped his mind around the new information. Styxx was forced to relive his memories as a punishment for attempting to kill him. An attempt that it was now clear he’d had no desire or choice in.

“Fuck!” Acheron yelled, slamming his fists against his head. “Why didn’t anyone ever tell me anything? Why wasn’t I willing to listen?”

Styxx stared at him like he’d grown a second head.

He calmed himself a fraction and met his brother’s eyes. “There are no demands, okay? I did not know much about your life beyond what Ryssa shared and what I saw firsthand. I never knew about Estes or Apollo or Atlantis or anything else you endured. I didn’t even know about Bethany or your child. I was blinded by my own misery. There’s nothing I can do to take back what you have suffered, but I _do_ have the power and a plan to stop Apollo. So whether you want my help or not, you’re getting it.”

Styxx shook his head slowly. “Nothing you do now will change my hatred for you and your whore mother.”

A tic started in Acheron’s jaw at the insult to his mother. "That's fine. You can keep hating me. But I'm still going to protect you from Apollo."

Styxx snorted. "How? By dropping me in a hole somewhere and forgetting about me for the next eleven thousand years?"

Ash knew that this was going to be an upsetting idea, but it was the best he could come up with. "What if... Would you let me mark you with my symbol? To keep you protected?"

Styxx instantly shot to the farthest corner of the tent and pressed his back tight against the material, facing Acheron with a horrified and furious expression. He clutched the blanket around his hips tighter and moved into a fighting stance. "Gods, Estes messed you up more than I realized!"

Acheron put his hands up in a non threatening gesture, making a disgusted face. "Whoa whoa whoa! No, you have the completely wrong idea. My symbol would only be used as protection for you. God symbols do nothing but show other gods that you are protected. Like how the Dark Hunters are marked by Artemis. It would prevent Apollo from harming you because his entire pantheon would pay the price. You could live your life in peace."

“I will not be owned again.” Styxx growled, his eyes haunted.

Acheron understood the fear, he would feel the same if he were in his brother’s position. “You are not a slave and I am not a master. My mark would be for protection only.”

Styxx watched him carefully, eyes narrowed. "And what benefit would you get from that? Do you just want me to yourself for some malicious amusement?"

"I don't want you to suffer anymore. You do realize I don't enjoy the suffering of others, right?" Styxx looked dubious so he added, "You helped me save Tori and took a knife for me. Consider it repaying a debt." _And I didn’t understand what I do now_ , Ash wanted to say. “I swear on the lives of my wife and child that I will never use it against you in any way. The only other option would be for you to move back to Katataros… and I’m assuming you do not want that.”

Styxx contemplated it for a few moments and finally closed his eyes in resignation. "Fine.” He spat bitterly. “I suppose I'm damned either way. What’s another mark seared into my flesh?"

Ash shook his head quickly. "No, there's no reason for it to hurt you. You can decide where it goes and whether you want it visible to human eyes like a tattoo or only visible to gods. Then all I need is to drink some of your blood."

Styxx grimaced. "That sounds too easy."

"Apollo made it hard."

He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Put it here." Styxx gave his nose one last dab with the blanket and dropped it down to his waist again, pointing to the large scar over his heart. The one Acheron had given him. "And I never want to see it.” 

Ash nodded and wondered for the millionth time how he would ever be able to live with himself. _I need his memories to make this right, dammit!_

Styxx swallowed hard and tilted his neck to give easy access for biting. “Please don't take as long as Apollo,” he sighed, then muttered under his breath, “And for the love of Hades, don't lick me.”

Acheron felt his anger reignite when he realized how used to being bitten by Apollo his brother must be. He tempered it down and said softly, "You can cut yourself and bleed into a cup. It doesn't take much."

Styxx stifled a shudder. Acheron was talking to him like one of his Dark Hunters or friends. Being too nice. Trying too hard to make him feel comfortable. That made him want to back out of this whole idea. It felt like a trap. But he had no better alternatives. He took the knife and silver goblet when Acheron materialized them.

Acheron gulped down the blood and touched a finger to his brother’s chest, leaving his small symbol where Styxx had indicated. Once it was done, he dropped his hand and they sat once again in a long silence, awkwardly looking away from each other. 

Ash cleared his throat. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Styxx laughed bitterly. “Just leave. And don’t come back.”

He nodded in understanding and stood, flicking his hand out to restore the tent to as it was with his first visit. “Call if you ever need anything.”

He snorted. “No thanks.”

Ash left, feeling hollow and ready to find Mnimi.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment your opinion! Every comment is so important to me!


End file.
